Well That Was Unexpected
by metaheadgirl
Summary: Mokuba decides it's a good idea to set Kaiba and Yami up on a date. Will it go as well as expected?


Hey! This is my first ever fanfic so I'm expecting it to be a bit of a fail :)

I would appreciate it if you left a review, just telling my how to improve this. This is probably just gonna be a one-off, and it's kinda slow going, so please bear with me!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Seto Kaiba yawned. It was a cold, wintery day in Domino City. At the moment Kaiba and his brother, Mokuba, were sitting on a wooden bench in a local park, waiting for a mystery date that his brother had set up for him. He sighed, and remembered the last time his little brother had done this. It hadn't gone too well. Mokuba had thought it was a good idea to make him go on a date with some 'nice' girl called Rebecca. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the memory.

_"C'mon big bro!" Mokuba said, pulling his older brother out of the limo, and towards the restaurant._

_"She's really nice, and pretty too! She's just the sort of person who you'd date!"_

_"Hn…" Kaiba grunted, not convinced, he crossed his arms. Mokuba walked his brother to the door and smiled at him._

_"Good Luck!" he said, and then he walked back to the limo._

_As Kaiba walked into the restaurant, he was greeted by a waiter who showed him to a private table where a blonde haired girl was seated. _

_She smiled._

_"Ah, you must be Seto Kaiba!" she said, grinning, standing up._

_Kaiba put on a brave face and shook her hand, meh, her stupid smile wasn't helping to improve his mood._

_"Yes, and you must be… Rebecca." He replied smoothly, sitting down._

_As Rebecca took her seat, the waiter came over and passed them menus, which they then ordered food from. As they waited for their food to arrive, they made idle chitchat, which basically meant that Kaiba sat and listened to Rebecca go on about her social life while he looked on; trying not to glare at how petty her life was._

_Their food arrived ten minutes later, and they became silent as they started eating. This was basically how the rest of the evening went, just the two of them sitting in almost silence, apart from Rebecca making a couple of remarks about the food or the restaurant. It was a relief when Kaiba had to pay the bill, and then leave in the limo after saying their goodbyes._

"Seto! Earth to Seto!" his brother said in his ear, snapping him out of the memory.

"What?" Kaiba growled, rubbing his eyes.

"He's here!" Mokuba squealed.

"Who is it Mokub-" Kaiba paused as he stared through the mist. No, no no no no NO! That couldn't be… was that spikey yellow hair?

"Mokuba! Don't say that you've hooked me up with HIM!" He whined, "I'm not even into guys!" he insisted, trying to make excuses as he watched the figure walk through the morning mist.

"Oh PU-LEASE Seto, I know you well enough to see that girls don't 'do it' for you." His little brother said, giving him a knowing smile.

Seto sighed, defeated…

Yami slowly trudged towards Kaiba. Dammit, walking through this ice made it difficult not to slip up. He looked ahead; it was obvious that Kaiba had seen him. Just look at his face! Did Mokuba REALLY think that this was a good idea?! He walked over to the bench and sighed. Yami smiled at Mokuba.

"Hello Mokuba, nice to see you." He said.

Mokuba smiled back at him.

"Hello…Kaiba…" Yami said hesitantly.

"Yami." Kaiba nodded back.

Mokuba looked between the two. "Well, I better be off then! Bye big brother, have a great time!" He said, happily running off.

After his brother had gone, Kaiba stood up.

"Right, let's just ditch this date and go play a card game or something." He said, agitated.

Yami sighed. "Oh c'mon Kaiba! You may not want to go on this date, but I do!" Yami said, annoyed, "Can't you just give it a go?" He asked.

Kaiba frowned, "Why? It's not like you actually want this." He said, glaring

Yami looked at the ground, was Kaiba so blind that he couldn't see that Yami liked him?

"Well… Maybe I do.. I mean, I was the one that asked Mokuba to set this up." Yami said, looking at his feet.

"Oh." Was all Kaiba could say.

"Yeah…" Yami said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Well, I guess we could go for coffee or something? Mokuba won't expect me back for at least another two hours." Kaiba asked, feeling slightly guilty.

Yami smiled and look up, "Yeah, sure."

As they walked, Yami talked about card gaming strategies, and Kaiba talked about his latest duel disk system.

Kaiba smiled. This was…weird; but it felt good having someone that he could talk to.

"Why are you smiling?" The shorter duellist asked, pausing their conversation.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… I don't normally get to talk to someone like this. I guess being a teenage billionaire means that people don't talk to me much about things other than money." Kaiba said.

Yami looked at him, suddenly feeling slightly sympathetic.

They made a bit more banter as they walked down the path, but it soon stopped as Yami slipped over on a patch of black ice. His head was about to hit the floor when suddenly a pair of arms caught him; just in time. Yami felt himself being pulled up.

"Yami! Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Yami nodded, in too much shock to speak, had Seto Kaiba just saved him?

The Kaiba stepped back, why did he just save Yami? It's not like he had any feelings towards him.. really…

"Erm, thanks Seto! I could've hit my head or something." Yami said, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh yeah er-Wait, who said you could call me Seto?" he said, but he waved it off anyway.

"I'm sorry I wo-" Yami began to say, but was interrupted.

"You can call me that if you want to." Kaiba said, patting the shorter boy on the back.

They walked for a while in silence.

Then, Yami casually asked "Kaiba, do you think we could actually... y'know get this to work?" Kaiba stopped for a moment, and then carried on walking. "Erm… I dunno.. I mean… we should probably just go for coffee or, erm..something… first." he said, stumbling over his words.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah, whatever.." he said, slightly disappointed

"Sorry it's just…" Kaiba said, searching for words. Why did Yami look so disappointed?

"What?" Yami asked.

"Well.. Maybe I do like you… a little bit." He said, after a bit of silence.

The shorter duellist rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Maybe you'll like me a bit more after this…" Yami said.

"What do you mea-" The taller duellist began, but was cut off what Yami leaned in and pressed his cold lips softly against Kaiba's warm lips. Seto just stood there. As Yami leaned back, he smirked slightly. Kaiba stood there, dumbfounded, however his cheeks grew pink. "Well, maybe I do…" he said. Yami kissed him again, but Seto didn't protest. Instead, he joined in, and slipped his arms around the shorter teen's waist.

They pulled back, breathless. "So, Seto, do you fancy dating?" he asked, grinning.

"If I get more of this, then, erm, sure!" Kaiba said, after getting his breath back.


End file.
